Twilight Turkey
by Petersgirl2011
Summary: This will be an assortment of Thanksgiving one shots. Peter accepts an invitation for dinner. All kinds of things go wrong like you would expect it to. Stolen birds and other funny stuff...


This was going to be the worst Thanksgiving ever. I couldn't believe I let that asshole brother of mine even talk me into coming here. First my flight was delayed due to the shitty weather Forks had. Then Jasper was late picking me up from the airport.

"Where the hell are you?"

"I'm stuck in traffic. Just sit tight I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Well what the hell else can I do? I should have never came here."

"Peter we have been over this a million times already. I didn't want you to spend Thanksgiving alone again this year. Besides if you just give it a chance, maybe you will actually have a good time."

"Doubt it."

"Always the optimistic one. Aren't you brother?"

"Just get here already."

The airport was really crowded with the holiday travel and the shitty weather. I watched people scurrying around trying to get home to be with their families. It wasn't something I had anymore. A family to go home to. But I still had Jasper and Alice.

"I've missed you asshole."

"Hey Jasper. I've missed you too."

Jasper was so damn touchy and always wore his heart on his sleeve. We hugged even though I don't really share or show that emotion much anymore.

"This is Bella. Bella this is my asshole brother."

"Hi Peter. Welcome to the big town of Forks. I'm sure it is nothing like living in Los Angels."

"It's at least warm there. It's colder than shit here."

"Didn't you pack a coat?"

"I just brought my jacket. I didn't realize it was like arctic weather."

"Well it is colder than normal. The snow isn't supposed to let up either. We are going to stop in town to get some things. We can look for you a coat there too if you want?"

"Thanks."

She continued to make small talk most of the way there. It was probably because she was having mercy on the lost and fucked up soul I have become. No one needed to keep telling me life goes on because I lived it every day. But for some damn reason, they always feel the need to say it to me over and over.

"I am going to drop you guys off and pick up the stuff Alice wants at the drug store. Then I'll be back."

"What condoms?"

"Oh shit. I better add those to the list just in case we get snowed in. I always like to be prepared you know, for an emergency midnight fuck."

"A little more information than I need to know about you and Alice." Bella didn't find Jasper amusing. Everyone else seemed to. So it was a point in the good column for her.

"I was just kidding Jasper."

"I'm not Peter. What if little Jasper wants to storm the hill and conquer..."

"I'm out." I was already getting out of the truck with Bella behind me. She didn't want to hear anymore either.

With her list and shopping cart we were trying to make our way down the aisles. But people were everywhere. You would have thought it was going to be a total blackout and they were never going to come to town again. All their carts were shoved full of shit and when I saw the checkout line, I just shook my head. It was going to be an all nighter at this rate.

"Damn it all the big turkeys are gone."

The shelves were getting to be on the bare side. There were two little birds left. Just as Bella reached down to pick one of them up another woman grabbed them both.

"Um..excuse me. But I was going to get those."

"Well I guess you won't now will you. If you snooze, you lose."

"That's really rude."

"So."

"Bella maybe we can get one somewhere else?"

"This is the only damn grocery store for miles. If the snow comes tonight we won't be able to get into town tomorrow. So we won't have a turkey for Thanksgiving by Thursday."

"We could always have wild turkey for Thanksgiving."

"Really? You know how to hunt them?"

Really more than anything I was trying to lighten the mood and I was sort of thirsty too. So I grabbed two fifths of Wild Turkey off of the shelf.

"I prefer to drink my dinner anyway."

She rolled her eyes at me and took off. This girl had some serious turkey issues going on.

"Where are you going?"

"To take the bitches' turkeys."

"Don't you think you should let it go? I mean it is just a turkey."

"Oh no it's not just a turkey. Those are my damn turkeys and I'm getting them back. You distract her so I can snatch the birds."

By this time Jasper had arrived. He thought like I did. Just let it go. But Bella wasn't going to. So I wanted to help her out.

"I'll use my charm to seduce her so Bella can lift the goods. She won't know what hit her."

"Oh I gotta see this shit."

"What you don't think I can?"

"You couldn't seduce a hooker Peter with a hundred-dollar bill."

"That's where you're wrong brother. I can seduce anybody I want to."

"Oh really Prince Charming? I bet you can't seduce Bella."

"I could if I wanted to."

"Uh..huh. I say you can't seduce Bella before the turkey is put on the table for Thanksgiving. It's only two days away you know."

Before we could finish up our conversation. Bella was playing tug a war game with a turkey and the woman. She was one determined little girl if nothing else. But frozen food should not be played with. When one of them let go, I am still not sure which one it was. It went flying. Flying through the store window no less.

"Oh damn it's time to go Peter."

There were very few thing Jasper and I agreed upon. But this was one of them. While Bella and the woman were exchanging a few heated words and calling each other dirty names. We were dragging her out of the store. But we never made it to the door. The manager was blocking our way.

"Someone is paying for the window or I'm calling the cops."

"I don't care call them. Ask for Chief Swan, he's my dad."

And he did. The woman said it was all Bella's fault. Bella didn't give a fuck.

"I'll pay for the window as long as I get the turkeys."

"You ain't getting my turkeys bitch. If you hadn't stole them out of my cart. Then none of this would have even happened."

It got down to a little brawl in the middle of the grocery store. Nothing rings the holidays in the right way like a good cat fight and the non giving attitude. I plopped my butt down on the soup can display and popped the top on the Wild Turkey. I was being entertained.

"Are you just going to set there Peter?"

"Nah. I got twenty bucks on Bella. I say she will somehow get out of it."

"I'll take that bet."

Only she didn't get out of it. Of course asshole Jasper wanted his money. So I paid up. While Charlie settled it among them. They each had to pay half for the damaged window. The bitch walked out of the store with the turkeys since Bella was caught on security camera taking them out of her cart. And at least I had a friend to get me through the night, my booze.

"Do you want to stop to buy a coat Peter?"

"I think I had enough of a shopping experience with you two tonight."

"You can borrow one of mine."

"Really little man. Do ya think it will fit?"

Poor Jasper got the short genes from our family. He took more after our mother and I was more like our dad. Taller with a bigger build. Really when I stopped to think about it. Maybe he was adopted.

We had one stop to make before going to the Cullen's. Bella was staying at their house. I mean I love Alice and her family was okay I guess. But if I had the choice of staying there or somewhere else, I would pick somewhere else. But I let Bella out to get her stuff anyway.

"That was some crazy shit in the store. I have never seen someone so damn determined to purchase a frozen bird before."

"It's more than that."

"What do you mean Jasper?"

After hearing the story of how Edward and Bella were engaged then he dumped her ass. She had another point in the good column. But he was coming home for Thanksgiving and she wanted everything to be prefect for him.

Which instantly told me she wasn't anywhere near being over the little prissy fuck yet. So I took a half a point out of the good column. Just because she was sucked in by the asshole and was still trying to please him.

It didn't take Jasper too long to drive to the Cullen's house. He could have driven a little slower for my liking. Alice came out even in the snow to greet us.

"I'm so glad you're here Peter. Our family is not complete without you."

As much as she annoys me. She was a damn good wife to my brother. No matter how many times I told her do not include me, she always does.

Emmett came out too. He slapped me on the back then called me a queer. It was good to see him as well. We carried all the stuff into the kitchen. The girls were putting things away while Esme fixed dinner.

"What are we having?"

"Fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy."

Coming to the Cullen's house did have one perk to it. The good food I got during my stay. I could already feel my ass jiggling from what I was going to eat. But who cared. It wasn't like anyone wanted to look at it anyway.

The house would be full soon when dipshit Edward made it here tomorrow. So I had my bedroom set up in Carlisle's study. I didn't mind. He had one hell of a book collection and a big television in there. I sat my bag down and went to help Esme.

"What do you want me to do?"

"We will eat in about ten minutes. I have everything almost done. I'm really glad you came Peter. Jasper really misses you."

It wasn't too bad. It was the typical Cullen family dinner. Emmett had thirds. Rosalie bitched. Alice talked all through it. Carlisle made a big deal about his children. Esme smiled a lot but never said much. Jasper was his usual asshole self to me. Bella was really quiet. She was the one I wasn't sure about.

"How was your flight Peter?"

"Long and boring."

"How was yours and Rosalie's?"

"We came in early this morning. I took the rest of the week off. When do you leave?"

"Sunday."

"Yeah us too."

It would be several days of all of us together being cooped up in the house. Now that was something I wasn't looking forwards to.

We all helped do the cleanup from dinner. It was late and they were turning in already. They were talking about getting up early and starting the holiday fun. Well fucking yippy.

Even the cot they put in the study was like the deluxe model of cots. It actually made me smile. Where in the hell did Esme find a luxury cot with heat in the mattress? Too bad it didn't have a little vibration action, I could have vibed the night away. Of course it would have been alone. Well not really then I remembered my friend, Wild Turkey. He never judges me and never lets me down.

After I laid here for a couple of hours I decided to get a glass with ice and watch some television.

"What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. So I'm reading."

"Anything good?"

"It's okay."

The lights were flickering. The snow really picked up. When I looked out the window all I could see was white surrounding the house. I hadn't seen a holiday like this since Jasper and I were kids.

"We should find some candles. Just in case."

Bella rummaged through the drawers in the kitchen. But before she found matches the kitchen light flickered one last time before it went completely out. I held my cell phone for light so she could keep searching for matches.

"Found them. I'm going downstairs to start the generator up."

"I'll help."

Most women would have went to wake up someone to do it for them. But not Bella she didn't even need my help. She knew her way around the house very well and the generator.

We went out through the garage. I grabbed the gas can so we didn't have to make another trip. I checked the gas and added a little to it. In no time we had it going.

With a flip of a switch the lights were working again. I would give it to the Cullen's they always had the neatest shit and were prepared. When I flipped the basement light on, it didn't work.

"The generator only runs part of the house."

Everyone was still out. The heat kicked on again. I was walking back to my room and Bella was headed back to the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to bed?"

"No. I am going to make some cookies."

"At two o'clock in the morning?"

"Why not? It's not like I'm going to sleep anyway."

Bella made a good point. So I went along with her. She mixed everything up while I made us a pot of coffee. I rolled out the dough and she was mixing up different colored frosting for them. We used cookie cutters for leafs, pumpkins and of course turkey shapes

"Why do you have so much trouble sleeping Peter?"

"I lost my wife and little boy a few years ago. She was driving home when a drunk driver swerved over the line and hit them head on. I hate night time. When the house is quiet all I do is think about them."

"I'm so sorry."

Bella changed the subject to talking about the book she was reading. We talked over another couple of cups of coffee. The time passed by fast until we had all the cookies baked.

"Aren't you going to help me decorate them?"

"I'm not exactly a delicate flower in that area Bella."

"Just do a damn cookie already."

She was making hers look all fancy and pretty. But I had another idea. So I drew a few things on my turkey.

"Look at the turkey neck on this bad boy." I drew a big dong going all the way up to his neck.

"Perverted cookies should go over real well on a holiday."

"He's just thankful he has a big dick before they chop his head off and make dinner out of him."

It was the first time I had seen Bella laugh or even really smile. She got the half a point back in the good column for liking my perverted ways.

"Who's thankful?"

"Peter's turkey Esme. Why don't you show her your artwork?" I had that bitch shoved into my mouth before Esme made it across the kitchen. She was a mom and I don't think she would have appreciated it too much.

Everyone was filtering in for the morning. Alice sat down at the table with Bella and then Rose did too. Once Jasper came in with a smirk on his face.

"I'm out and going to bed."

"We have a full day planned of family fun. So go get dressed Peter."

"You do know how much snow we got right?"

"Of course. It has never stopped us before."

"Peter why don't we go down and shut off the generator?" Since the lights are working again."

"Okay."

"So how did last night go with Bella?"

"Great."

"Uh huh."

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm a work my way into it kind of guy."

"Sure. Yeah. You're doing a mighty fine job of convincing her you're like girlfriends while bonding like Betty Crocker. Baking cookies all night with her is not getting you anywhere."

"You just let me worry about seducing Bella."

"Uh huh. You're going to lose brother."

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

They actually had a family fun agenda written up. On festive orange paper and Esme handed out copies to everyone. They really weren't much for rolling with the flow huh?

We were all going to town together even with all the snow. Carlisle let me borrow one of his heavy coats. The first stop was a big breakfast and then on to cutting down the Christmas tree. It was a Cullen tradition to decorate it Thanksgiving night.

We all piled into Carlisle's SUV. Driving in the snow didn't seem to bother him any. Hell I was just along for the ride so it didn't matter to me either. All though he was driving really slow and it would take forever at this rate to make it to town.

The place we pulled up to looked like a rundown building more than anything. It smelled good though on the inside when we walked through the door. It wasn't a wait here. They had two customers setting up at the counter.

It sure didn't take them long to get our food to us either. Carlisle's cell went off. I could only hear his side of the conversation but, he seemed upset.

"Edward is not coming."

"Why?"

"He said he doesn't want to get stuck here because of the snow. So he decided to have dinner at friend's house."

"A female friend?"

Carlisle never answered Bella's question. Everyone got real quiet at the table.

"I'm guessing that's a yes. I'm done eating. I need some air."

Alice got up to go after Bella.

"I got this Alice."

Bella was standing outside the truck with the snow coming down hard around her.

"I get it you know?"

"You get what Peter?"

"You still love him. A part of you thinks he will come back to you in time. The other part knows better but yet you still hang in there hoping."

"Do you do that?"

"Yeah I do. I know she will never come home again because she can't. But it doesn't stop me from hoping for it."

"Do you think I'm as pathetic as the others do for still trying to hold on to Edward?"

"If you're pathetic Bella. I'm a fucking mess. Want some?"

"You have your bottle with you?"

"Sure. It keeps me warm in the cold. And just in case I want an emergency 9:00 a.m. drink."

She took a couple of swigs and started coughing. She was not a drinker. Or at least an early in the morning one.

"You gotta take it slow at first Bella. It takes time to work your way up to not feeling a damn thing."

The booze wasn't the only thing I was talking about. But I think she understood what I was actually saying to her. Her mood didn't really change which I wouldn't expect it to. But she did at least smile again.

It was her idea to borrow Carlisle's car to drive down to the store to try to get a turkey again. It should have been a simple thing. I even volunteered to drive. Yeah I should not have but, it was too late when I slammed into a car.

"That damn car came out of nowhere. Man I think it was speeding in weather like this. What a bunch of bullshit."

"Peter it's parked and there is no one in it."

"Not when I tell the story to Carlisle. It came barreling toward us and slammed right into his car. It was not my fault."

That probably would have been believable and worked if Charlie hadn't witnessed it. All though he sort of defended me when he said people where I came from really couldn't drive anyway.

We all piled back in Carlisle's slightly crumpled up car but, only on one side. They finally decided holiday fun day was canceled. It didn't bother me none. Charlie said we should stay off the roads.

"Well I guess we won't have a tree, a turkey or Edward this year."

"I'm so sorry Esme. I will make it up to you after the snow storm is over, I promise."

"I don't know why we just don't kill our own damn bird and be done with it?"

"That's a great idea Peter."

"Alice there is too much snow on the ground to hunt."

"Why not Jasper?"

"Carlisle, it would really make all of us happy. Why don't you take the boys when we get back and try to shoot a turkey?"

"Well…Esme…Darlin. It's not that simple."

"Oh. I understand. You are not the outdoor sports type Carlisle. It's okay I will just try to sleep away the day tomorrow so I won't show my disappointment."

"We will try Esme."

Carlisle and Jasper both were giving me dirty looks. Emmett however seemed to be pleased. I really didn't understand what the big deal was. After we finally made it home the girls went inside and Jasper shut the garage door behind them.

"You just had to open your big damn mouth didn't you?"

"What did I do? I just made a suggestion."

"Well I guess we are hunting wrabbit."

"Can I have gun?"

"No Emmett."

"Fine Carlisle. What are we supposed to kill it with then? Our bare hands like an animal."

"No. I have a plan to satisfy everyone. We are going to walk down the hill at the back of the house. We will chop down a tree which will make the girls happy. After twenty or thirty minutes we will say we didn't see a sign of a turkey and that will be that."

We bundled up with so much it was hard to move in all the clothes we had on. The snow was up almost to my and Carlisle's knees. Em's about his shin and Jasper. Yeah short stuff was having a hard time not dragging his balls in the snow. Well not really but it was when I told the story.

"Does anyone have any toilet paper?"

"Yeah Peter I keep a spare roll up my ass just for times like this."

"I'm going back to the house then. I gotta take a shit."

"No. If you go back to the house now. The girls will know we never went very far and we didn't really try to hunt a turkey."

"Here Peter, use this."

"Thanks Emmett." He had a red handkerchief in his back pocket. I didn't even ask why. For one I didn't care and for two, he would have explained it to me.

"I don't want it back either."

"Really are you sure you don't want it back? I thought I would wrap it up and give it to you for Christmas."

"We are going to chop the tree down Peter while you do your thing."

First I had to shed a bunch of layers to get my bib inculcated overalls down. I kicked around a bunch of snow to make a spot to do my business. Just as I squatted it was instant. I let out a sigh and was ready to get my frozen ass covered again. Before I finished wiping I heard a bunch of commotion going on.

"Don't move Peter."

"Don't move hell."

My ass had a sharp and shooting pain from something. The backs of my legs were being gashed open. I started to run. But hell I couldn't get my pants up to get away. I got a little farther before I fell.

"What the fuck is it?"

"No one will ever believe this story. You just killed a damn turkey with your ass."

Bella ended up getting her damn turkey after all. When I fell on the damn thing after it attacked me, I broke its neck. All though I found Emmett's explanation to be even stranger.

"My guess is when he saw the red hanky hanging out of your ass and moving around. He thought you were making moves on his hen. So he attacked you."

"A red hanky?"

"Yeah Jasper. The long red thing that hangs down from his neck is called a wattle. Turkeys use it to attract hens or intimidate another gobbler. It's kind of like a male cock. When they get excited it gets bigger from the blood flow. So he thought you were waving your wattle at his woman."

We had a tree and a bird. It was time to get our frozen asses back to the house. Bella was overjoyed when Emmett showed her the turkey.

"That is the biggest one I have ever seen."

"I think I have the biggest one you will ever see Bella."

"Yeah...ask Peter how he killed it?"

"How did you kill it?"

Silence. Sometimes you have to know just when to keep your mouth shut. Only Emmett wasn't good at that game.

"He fell on it and broke it's neck with his ass."

"Seriously? You killed the turkey with your ass?"

It was a long two hours of listening to them all come up with nick names for me; Peter and his killer giblets and my personal favorite shit gobbler.

When the rest finally got tired of harassing me. They left the kitchen except for me, Bella and Jasper. The turkey had soaked in hot water and it still had to be plucked.

"Why does it smell so bad?"

"Um...because it's dead."

"Oh." I didn't want to tell her the truth of exactly where the bird had been. I spent the next hour trying to be subtle with Bella in the seduction area. But hell she still wasn't getting it. So I got more direct with her.

"I think you're smelling what I'm selling Bella?"

"I think it takes more than just knocking on my door to make my panties wet. You need to step up your game a bit Peter."

With that she twisted her ass off out of the room. Jasper took in a deep inhale and let out a long breath.

"I'm smelling defeat. With just a touch of it will never happen and a pinch of your balls just got crushed by her."

"Shut up Jasper. I have not had time to work my mojo on her yet."

"Uh. huh."

It was just bothering the shit out of me Bella rejected me. For the most damn part she wasn't even picking up on the clear signals I was sending her. It was Thanksgiving eve. If I didn't do it now, I never would. I hadn't been with a woman since my wife passed. In some ways this had nothing to do with the bet anymore. It was something I wanted.

After I took a long hot shower. I wrapped up in a towel. I stood there in front of her door forever. I almost knocked but, I didn't. It was now or never for me. So I slowly opened it up. I saw her silhouette in bed covered up. I let my towel drop down to the floor.

Pulling back the covers I slipped in behind her. All I could feel was clothes. So I let my hand slip under her shirt. But something didn't feel right.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh shit."

The light came on beside the bed. I was standing naked in front of Charlie.

"And just what did you plan on doing in here?"

"Um...nothing."

"You little son of a bitch."

By now the others were wanting to know what was happening. I grabbed my towel from the floor and wrapped it around my waist. Before Charlie chased me down the hallway.

"Dad what are you doing?" I thought standing behind Bella was a good place to be. So I did because he wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

"This little bastard came into my room in the middle of the night and felt me up."

"Technically I wasn't feeling you up. Or at least I didn't think it was you at the time."

"And just who did you think it was then?"

Maybe I should have thought that shit through before I opened my mouth. It seemed to piss him off more. If that was even possible. We were running around Bella with him trying to catch me.

"Stop it you two. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding."

Bella was trying to defend me and was trying to get Charlie to calm down. How in the hell was I supposed to know he came in the middle of the night. She was nice and gave him her room while she took the couch.

Charlie wasn't buying it anyway. But he must have been tired because he took off back to his room. I decided I better get back to mine while the getting was good. As I passed by her she ripped my towel off.

"Nice ass Peter."

"Thanks. You should check out my front side."

She just giggled and went back downstairs. I figured the mood was ruined by the image of Charlie I still had in my head. When I looked down.

"Yep. I got to get that shit out of my head. Or I'll never get another hard on again."

This day was eventful if nothing else. I rolled over to watch television until I fell asleep.

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

When I woke up everyone seemed so happy and was enjoying the day. Even Charlie until he saw me that was. So I decided to try hitting on Bella one more time. Then I was hitting the surrender button and calling it done.

"Can I help Bella?"

"Sure. Stuff it and then tie the legs together to keep it moist."

"So you're saying if I tie the legs together. It keeps the center really moist Bella?"

"Um..yeah. But first you have to just spread the legs open and stuffing it in."

"Oh yeah baby. I'm all for spreading those legs wide open and stuffing it in."

"Okay when you're done. Whip the mix for the pie so I can do it next." When she said that, I was done with the bird. I would let her stuff the damn thing.

"I like to use a nice smooth stroke when I whip it."

"Okay Peter."

"If I beat it, will you come over here and tell when it's ready Bella?"

"Sure."

Hell she was still talking about pie. After I helped her get everything ready, I just gave up on it. This girl now had a negative fifty in the good column.

I went to take a shower and got dressed for dinner. It was about twilight by the time the turkey was served to the table.

The table was set with the finest of everything of course. And everyone couldn't wait to dig in.

After Charlie had two big plates he wanted desert. So Bella got it for him. Then he was groaning in agony because he ate too much.

"If I don't undo my pants, I'm gonna burst."

"Yeah well me too Charlie."

"What Peter?"

"Nothing Bella." I took off for the kitchen to get a piece of pie.

"Are you ready for desert Peter?" Bella whispered it in my ear.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Come on hot stuff." Bella took me by the hand and was leading me down to the basement.

"The pie is up here. Where are we... oh a different kind of pie."

"I knew about the bet the whole time."

"How?"

"Jasper told me."

"That ass.."

"You might have lost the bet. But you're so going to get laid."

"Well then."

This wasn't a love affair with me and Bella. Hell I wasn't sure it was even a like affair. But we were two lonely consenting adults with needs. Needs I meant to please for her.

It was the only place empty in the house, the garage. Who would have thought it could be so sexy? When Bella whipped out a can of Redi Whip and a bottle of caramel sauce it become a play place for lovers.

Carlisle wouldn't mind if we used the top of his Bentley for a romp. Actually he probably would if he knew, which he wouldn't because hell I didn't fuck and tell.

Bella lifted her shirt over her head then undid her bra. With a smile on her face she used the whip cream on her boobs. It was just boobalicious to watch.

"Come get your desert."

Hell she didn't have to tell me twice. We took turns with the whip cream and caramel until it was gone. I don't even know how long we played before they started saying our names from upstairs, wanting to know if we were down here.

"Could I interest you in a midnight rendezvous?"

"Oh yeah babe. Your room or mine?"

"How about we break both of them in."

"You're on Bella."

I gave her a little swat on the ass as we went up the stairs. I also tried to get my pants unstuck from my skin because of the sweet dessert we had. Now would not be the time to stop Thanksgiving dinner to go take a shower.

The table was buzzing after dinner with jokes being told, laughter and interesting conversation. It was one big happy family even if it was just for today. The holidays always seemed to have the same effect on people.

There were always members of the family you didn't really care for at these gatherings. Someone was always jealous of another one in their family in stupid kind of way. One always talked to much while another never said more than just a few words. But for a few hours they managed to come together under one roof as one big happy fucking family.

"Well Peter. Are you having a good Thanksgiving?"

"I really am. Thanks Jasper."

This was nothing like the normal Thanksgiving for me. I had forgotten some things in my life I still had to be thankful for. I never did stuff that damn turkey. But I sure did stuff a Swan.

**The end...**

**I hope you enjoyed reading me! Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
